One True Love
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Castle gets shot so in the waiting room Kate finds out what his family really thinks of her. Surprises await everyone and things are revealed. Rated M because I don't know where it's going yet. Just read the summary on the story to get more.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One True Love**

Summary: Takes place in season 5 but no specifics about a certain show, I don't like to do that because I always go AU. Castle gets shot during an arrest and while in the ER waiting for word Kate gets a surprise and finds out just what his family thinks of her. And others get a surprise as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of the characters.

**Chapter One: And Two Shots Later**

Esposito knocked on the door with Ryan beside him, Beckett was behind Ryan and Castle was right behind her. She put her hand behind her back and he took her hand, then she looked back and winked. The boys couldn't make out her slight whisper but Castle could. "I love you."

He squeezed her hand. "I love you too." Then he let go.

Esposito knocked again. "Open up, NYPD."

The door opened and there was a woman standing there. "What can I do for you officers?"

"Are you a relative of Trevor Latten?"

"I'm his girlfriend or whatever, he hasn't been around much lately. How did you get my name?"

Ryan answered. "We got your name from an associate of his."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well you don't see a black eye or visible bruises, which means I haven't seen him."

Kate nodded. "Do you mind if we look around?"

She laughed. "I have nothing to hide so knock yourselves out, he'll only come here if he can't find another woman to beat on."

Kate looked back at Castle. "Can you stay in here with Anna?"

He smiled. "Sure, I'll stay here."

When they left the room the girl looked at him. "You look a lot like that writer, Richard Castle."

He smiled. "That's me, you read my books?"

"I have yes but then I got with Trevor and he always said I read mystery books trying to figure out what he was up to. My mom hides the books I have at her house up in Albany."

He smiled. "Next time you have one with you stop by the 12th, I'll sign it for you."

"Thanks so much Mr. Castle." Then she turned around. "Oh I just thought, that detective that's Nikki Heat."

"Actually Detective Beckett is the inspiration for the Heat books but she hates for people to call her Nikki Heat."

They were in the hallway and Kate stopped the guys and listened to what Castle and Anna were saying. "But to be inspiration she means a great deal to you."

"From day one, why?"

She nodded. "She's lucky, all women want that but few find it. That dedication is something wonderful I hope she knows how lucky she is."

He smiled. "Well you are too nice for a guy like this, please get away from him even if you have to go back to Albany with your folks."

"Thank you Mr. Castle, I'll think about it."

Kate smiled and then nodded just then all hell broke loose. Suddenly they heard a door slam and yelling, then just as they got to the room they heard Anna scream. Kate got her gun up but before she could shoot she heard two shots ring out and saw Castle go down. Then she saw their suspect go down. She ran over to him and got on the floor. "Castle, hey Castle."

She saw blood on his shoulder and quickly applied pressure to it, he looked at her and in a light voice she heard him say. "I'll love you forever Kate."

"No, you are not allowed to leave me Castle."

Suddenly she saw a towel in front of her face. "Here Detective use this, it might help."

She accepted the towel. "Thank you Anna." She heard chaos, Esposito handcuffing the suspect so he wasn't dead. Good she would get to beat the shit out of him later and Ryan calling for two ambulances then she heard Ryan's next words and he sounded like he was ready to dissolve into tears. "Officer down, get here fast we have an officer down."

She looked up and saw suspicious wet drops on her other partner's face. "He's one of us Beckett and if he dies I'm going to kill that the son of a bitch."

Ryan walked over by the door and led the first EMT's in fortunately it was a guy that Beckett and Castle had seen before so he wouldn't argue the officer down. He turned around. "Its Castle guys, get him in the first ambulance." Then he looked back. "Come on Beckett, partner always rides."

She turned around on her way out the door. "Call someone for Anna and when you get done here please get Martha and Alexis."

Ryan nodded. "We're on it you just take care of Castle."

_**ER waiting room**_

Kate looked up as a nurse came in. "Detective Beckett I brought you some coffee it might be awhile but as soon as the doctor comes out I'll let him know that I put you in a private room."

She smiled. "Thank you. My other partners, Castle's family and my dad will be coming so would you please send them here?"

"Yes Detective." The girl left, unfortunately they had seen her several times as well.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Ryan and Alexis, she stood up and Alexis hugged her. "Kate have you heard anything?"

"Not yes sweetie, I'm so sorry this is my fault."

"Kevin told me what happened and it's not your fault, sounds like dad was encouraging that girl to get out of a bad situation. Let's just sit and wait, I'm sure dad will be fine."

Ryan spoke up. "Do you need anything Beckett, I'm going to get us some coffee?"

"Sure more coffee would be great, thanks Ryan."

They sat down when the door opened again but instead of someone she expected Josh entered the room. He immediately pulled Kate out of the chair and into his arms. "Kate, what happened?"

She shoved him away. "This room is for family only why are you in here?"

"I saw you when the door opened and I thought you might need me." Then he looked at Alexis. "Oh I know you, you're the daughter of the stupid writer. Well he got you shot Kate, what problems did he cause now?"

Kate slid to the floor in tears and Alexis stood up. "You need to get out right now."

"What before your dad gets here, I'm really scared kid. I just came in to comfort Kate and if you don't like it you can leave."

Alexis frowned at him and moved closer to him. "Because you've done so well so far why not keep going? You are the one that made her this upset now get out."

"This is hospital property and you can't tell me what to do." He grabbed Kate's arm and started lift her off the floor. "Come on Kate, we'll go somewhere private."

She was crying and couldn't speak but suddenly the door opened and if he thought dealing with Alexis was bad this red-head was a force to be reckoned with. "Get your hands off of her before I get you fired and trust me I can, my son owns part of this wing."

He turned around. "Who are they working on anyway?"

Kate looked up and all they saw were her red-rimmed eyes. "My fiancé and partner, Castle. Now get out like my future mother-in-law said." He stormed out of the room.

Instantly Martha had her arms around Kate. "Oh sweetie, Javier said you had blood on your clothes so I brought you some things from the loft and I brought some things for Richard just in case. Your dad is on his way and so are Lanie with the guys."

"Thank you Martha. I'm so sorry, I put him in danger again."

She smiled. "You did not put him in danger, he did that himself but he loves you Kate and would follow you to the ends of the earth."

Kate nodded. "I'll just run in here and change my shirt real quick." She came back out and sat with Martha and Alexis.

Alexis put her hand on Kate's stomach. "You didn't upset yourself so much that you need to be checked out did you? Maybe you should start thinking really about dangerous situations and taking my sibling into them, at least dad can duck or run."

Kate nodded and then tears started again. "We had a talk about that in bed last night but only you two plus Castle knows I'm pregnant."

"I told Kevin to get you decaf because if you had too much caffeine you couldn't sleep tonight, I saw him just as he was going in the coffee shop."

"Thank you Martha, I need to tell everyone about the baby. I guess there's no time like the present, I mean dad doesn't even know."

Alexis smiled. "I'm glad you told us and so glad about the baby, I can't wait and I'm going to want to babysit so much."

Kate hugged her to her side. "I love you Lexi and you too Martha."

Martha smiled. "We love you too darling and when Richard comes out of this then the two of you need to get married."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the guys and Lanie with Kate's dad behind them. Kevin walked over and smiled. "Carmel Macchiato for you Lexi, how you can drink that crap is beyond me. Decaf for you because your future mother-in-law is worried about your sleeping habits. And for you Martha we have Café Carmel because the girl at the coffee shop knows what Ms. Rogers likes and apparently I don't."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you Kev, hey do you need to call Jenny?"

He shook his head. "No thanks, she's still with her mom in Florida."

Jim Beckett came over and hugged his daughter. "Oh sweetie, he'll be fine that guy would fight through anything to be there for you."

"Thanks dad." She looked at Martha who nodded and then Alexis who nodded. "Look I need everyone to sit down, I have some news for you and we had planned on telling everyone at the Old Haunt this weekend but anyway he won't mind if I tell you now."

Lanie smiled. "You moved the wedding date up?"

But then the door opened and a doctor stepped in. "Mr. Castle's family?"

Martha smiled. "Yes everyone here is family."

"Mr. Castle is lucky because if the bullet would have been just an inch to the right we wouldn't be having a conversation at all." Suddenly Kate started crying again and Alexis pulled her over on her shoulder. He looked over. "Mrs. Castle?"

Alexis tilted her head over on Kate's head. "Almost, dad's fiancée so you were saying about dad?"

"We got the bullet which I personal handed to Officer Hastings to transport to the precinct. He was hit in the shoulder so some muscle damage was done but it's going to be slight. He'll need to stay here for a few days then he'll need constant supervision at home. He'll have to get help with everything for a while and then slowly with some physical therapy he'll be able to manage on his own. Now does he live alone?"

Kate knew that her co-workers didn't know she had moved in but they were about to find out compliments of Martha. "No we all live together. My son, his daughter, his fiancée and I plus he has an assistant that comes in twice a week." The doctor nodded and left the room.

A nurse came in. "So Mr. Castle is in his room and asking to see his mother, wife and children."

Martha laughed. "Even after surgery he can't be serious, he means his mother, fiancée and daughter. The other child isn't even due for 7 more months yet."

They walked out leaving a bunch of confused people looking at the door.

**TBC**

Did I scare anyone with the "what his family really thinks of her?" Sorry…. So anyway two more chapters at most on this one. And I promise updates on the others will be soon.


	2. A Force of Passion

**Title: One True Love**

Summary: Martha dropped the bomb, now let's see what happens. And what's going on with Jenny being in Florida? BTW what's going on with Ryan and Alexis, that's what Kate would like to know?

Disclaimer: In chapter one

**Chapter Two: A Force of Passion**

Lanie looked over at the guys. "Did I just hear right or do I need to clean my ears out?"

Ryan nodded. "Well it seems like Martha just told a secret on Beckett and Castle, they are going to have a baby."

Esposito looked over at Kate's dad who looked shock. "So Mr. Beckett, you didn't know?"

He smiled. "No I didn't but I'm thrilled, I wonder though why they were keeping it a secret?"

Lanie shrugged. "Oh who knows, it's Beckett and Castle."

_**Castle's hospital room**_

He smiled when they walked in. "Hey here comes my girls."

Alexis laughed. "Oh great, loopy dad just what we need. The nurse came in and said you wanted your mother, wife and children."

He laughed. "Oh did I say that?"

Kate sat down and smiled. "Just as we were leaving the room your mother dropped the bomb that your other child won't be here for 7 more months."

He put his hand on Kate's stomach. "Did you get checked out?"

"No Castle, I didn't get shot and I didn't want to leave until I knew you were okay."

He kissed her hand. "I'm going to live, go get checked out. You look like you were crying, stress is bad on the baby and you."

Alexis stood up. "Come on Kate, we're going to get you check out so dad can rest and know you and my little sister that I asked for are just fine."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Okay just to please you and your daughter, I'll go. I love you."

"I love you too Kate." Alexis hugged her dad and then followed Kate out.

Alexis went to the desk. "My dad wanted his fiancée looked at because his shooting caused stress and she's pregnant."

The nurse smiled. "Oh congratulations Detective, sure follow me."

Kate grabbed Alexis by the arm. "She needs to come with me."

The nurse led her into a room and closed the door after telling her a doctor would be right in, suddenly the door opened. "So you're pregnant and stressed according the nurse."

Alexis smiled. "My dad was shot and she has been very stressed over that and other things, he just wants her checked out."

He nodded. "Let's get the ultrasound equipment in here."

After the ultrasound they walked out talking and Kate smiled. "So what do you think, too much for you to go through?"

Alexis shook her head. "I wouldn't mind doing that again when the baby is bigger, I'm pretty excited and it's good to see you smiling."

Suddenly they stopped when someone stepped in front of them. "So you're pregnant? You told me you never wanted kids Kate, you just lie to fit your needs?"

She shook her head. "Correction, I never wanted any with you but I do with Rick." She grabbed Alexis by the arm. "Let's go back I'm sure I have people wanting to talk to me but first we need to tell your dad I'm okay."

They walked in and he looked at them. "All checked out Rick, the baby and I are fine. Alexis watched the ultrasound and wasn't grossed out at all."

He smiled. "I'm glad but if mom dropped that bomb in front of your dad and the guys, I'm sure you have a room full of questions to answer. Mom went to call Paula and Black Pawn to handle press stuff."

She kissed him again. "We'll be back but we'll let Lanie and the guys visit with you too."

Alexis and Kate walked back in the waiting room. Alexis smiled. "Dad is going to be okay although he's off and on loopy so who knows?"

Lanie frowned. "I'm glad he's okay but someone needs to explain what Martha meant about the other child."

Kate laughed. "She was talking about the one we're having, like I said we had some news for all of you this weekend."

Esposito shook his head. "Dang Beckett, you guys haven't been together very long and you fail birth control 101?"

She smiled. "That's where you're wrong Javi on both counts. We've been sleeping together for well over 2 years and we failed at nothing, we decided to stop using it."

Ryan looked at her. "For over 2 years? Really now, when did this start?"

She looked across the room. "Dad how about you go visit with Rick, Alexis will show you to his room."

Alexis looked at Jim and smiled. "That is mom speak for she doesn't want me to hear this conversation and she doesn't want you to hear it either."

After they left Kate let out a sigh. "Remember when we were frozen?"

Lanie nodded. "You were still with Josh."

"For about an hour then I told him it was over, I went to Castle's that night and well he warmed me up."

Ryan laughed. "That's why the two of you started showing up to crime scenes together and you said you picked him up. That seemed strange all of a sudden."

She smiled. "That's because although I have my apartment we are usually at his place or my place together."

Lanie nodded. "Well obviously Alexis and Martha have known but how long have they known?"

"Well Martha found out about a month in when she stopped by to see me about Rick, she said she knew he was involved with someone but he just seemed preoccupied. She wanted to know if I knew who it was that he was seeing and if it might be serious. He didn't know she was there and he walked out of my bedroom in his robe talking about he was going to shower and did I want to join him."

Ryan laughed. "Well that's awkward."

Kate shook her head. "Not really, she laughed and said she was no longer worried and then she hugged me before she left."

Lanie nodded. "That's one, now when did you guys tell Alexis?"

"We left work early one day, we were going to get pizza and have a talk with her about us. Well we got to the loft and had a couple of hours, things just happened and we ended up in bed." She laughed at the looks she was getting from her friends. "We were almost 6 months in and didn't want to keep it from her anymore. She came in, saw our jackets there and started looking through the loft for us. She found us in bed, asleep with nothing on but we were covered up. Well mostly, but you could tell what was going on."

Esposito laughed. "So did Little Castle give the two of you hell?"

"No actually she yelled it was about damn time and then excused herself for us to get clothes on, that she would go order the pizza." Kate smiled at the memory. "When we came out of the bedroom she hugged me and told me she always wanted a little sister and that was totally a FYI for the near future."

Lanie nodded. "So when did you find out you were pregnant?

Kate rubbed her still flat stomach. "About 2 weeks ago I got up and just felt like I hadn't slept at all. I went out the kitchen and sat down and put my head down, I told Rick that I was so tired. Alexis looked at me really weird and reminded me that I went to bed at 8:00 the night before and after almost 11 hours of sleep I shouldn't be that tired. Martha handed me a cup of coffee and Rick was fixing breakfast. I took a drink of coffee and then smelled the eggs cooking and then I was off to the bathroom."

Ryan laughed. "Who caught on first?"

"Well he followed me to the bathroom and then went back to the closet, he pulled out a bag. In this bag was a pregnancy test, he said he noticed I was tired, moody and well for lack of a better way to put it extremely in the mood."

Esposito scrunched up his face. "Eww Beckett, that's just weird coming from you."

She laughed. "I could have said what he said that morning like I was extremely horny and jumping his bones constantly." She smiled at Lanie because the guys were making gagging noises. "I took the test and it was positive so I went to the doctor that day."

Lanie smiled. "So you got engaged then?"

"Oh no we've been engaged for almost 18 months."

Alexis walked back in with Jim. "Hey Kate, dad wants to see you again.

_**Castle's room**_

She walked in and sat on his bed. He quickly took her hand in his. "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick. So I just sat in the waiting room telling Lanie and the guys about how your mom and Alexis found out about us. Then I told them about how I found out I was pregnant, also that we've been engaged for about 18 months."

"How did they take it that we've been sneaking around?"

She laughed. "Well I guess they were kind of insulted that they never figured it out."

He kissed her hand. "Especially after you got pregnant since I started bringing you tea instead of coffee. And of course that little thing of you being super horny woman."

She laughed. "Are you complaining?"

"Never, I wouldn't complain about something like that."

"Well you have to take it easy for a while so I guess I'll have to calm that down."

He laughed and took her hand in his. "No way sweetheart, will we find a way around this." He pulled on her. "Now come here and give me a kiss."

Kate leaned down and kissed him, he moved her to where she was laying down beside him. Suddenly they heard a male voice. "Oh come on Kate we're in a hospital and the guy got shot today." She raised up then turned to the door, there stood Lanie and the guys.

Kate turned back around and wiped her eyes, Castle saw the tears and pulled her back down. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Rick you were shot and here I am all over you. I'm going to go back to the waiting room with the others while you visit. She got off the bed and walked out quickly not looking at her friends.

Castle looked at them. "Espo, you have a big mouth you know that?"

Lanie walked over and hugged Castle. "Glad you made it, I heard you were giving some good advice when you got shot. You know I thought a few weeks ago something was going on with you and Beckett but I thought maybe it was my imagination."

"No imagination but we were good at hiding it."

Ryan walked over and shook his hand. "You scared the shit out of us bro, not to mention your daughter, mother and Beckett's dad."

Esposito fist bumped Castle. "Pretty awesome bro, glad you're going to be okay. We should have come in there quicker but Beckett heard you trying to get that girl to go home and we waited."

"No one is at fault except for the guy that shot me, I'm glad you waited so maybe she'll go home and find a decent man."

_**Hospital waiting room**_

Kate ran into the waiting room and when she did Alexis got up and grabbed her holding on to the crying woman. "What's wrong Kate?"

They sat down and her dad came over sitting on the other side of her. "What's wrong Katie?"

"It's my fault dad, it's all my fault and now I hurt Rick again. We held back when he was talking to the girl because he was trying to convince her to go home and get away from this guy, but he got shot. Now I was just in there kissing him when the guys reminded me he was shot and I needed to not do that. I'll never forgive myself for this."

Martha walked in and looked over at Alexis. "Alexis, what's wrong with Katherine?"

"She's still blaming herself for what happened to dad when it's clearly not her fault. Gram come here and sit in my seat, I need to go see someone."

_**Castle's room**_

They saw nothing but red hair flying when the girl walked in the door. "Who in the hell upset Kate?"

Lanie looked over at the girl and smiled. "No one upset her intentionally, what's wrong?"

"She's hysterical and blaming herself for the shooting, now she's saying she was hurting dad and got called out on it. Who made her cry?"

Esposito walked over to Alexis and smiled. "I was just joking with her, I didn't mean anything by it Lex."

She shook her head. "Are you really that stupid? She's pregnant so what normal Kate would laugh about, pregnant Kate will cry her eyes out over it. We can barely watch commercials anymore without her crying over certain ones. The coffee ones when someone comes home really gets her. Her hormones are wacky, I've been reading up on everything and I have a stack of books on pregnancy you wouldn't believe. Now you guys need to lay off of her because the first trimester is tricky at best and I don't want anything happening to Kate and Jo Jo."

Ryan looked over at her confused. "Who is Jo Jo?"

"When I get my sister she is going to be named Johanna Martha Castle, I'm going to call her Jo Jo. Unless I end up with a brother who will be named James Alexander, I've decided to call him Jack."

Castle smiled. "Tell them how you came up with Jack."

"Initials JAC, that doesn't spell anything so I came up with Jack." She frowned and looked around. "Now be nice to her and stop making her cry or you'll deal with me and gram." They watched her walk out as fast as she walked in.

Castle smiled. "No one comes between that ever, she is very protective of Kate especially since she found out about the baby. Gina called one day and got Kate on the phone, she started tearing up so Alexis took the phone and yelled at her."

Lanie smiled. "According to a nurse out there your girl was ready to tear Dr. Motorcycle boy a new one over Kate."

He smiled. "What can I say? Kate's always been the mother to her that Meredith clearly wasn't. In her own mother she has a shopping buddy if she needs one, in Kate she has found the voice of reason."

Esposito shook Castle's hand. "I'm going to talk to Beckett and let her know I was only joking. You take care man and maybe we'll see you back real soon?"

_**Waiting Room**_

Esposito walked in and walked over to sit beside Kate. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry Beckett, I was just joking with you. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you love him, hell Beckett we all love him."

She smiled and hugged Esposito. "I know you do, thanks. Sorry for getting so upset, I don't know what's wrong with me it seems like everything makes me cry right now."

Lanie and Ryan walked back in with Alexis, then Lanie walked over to Kate. "Hey Kate, your man wants you to come back in and see him. He's worried about you so you might want to get back in there now."

She nodded her head. "Okay, thanks for hanging around but everyone can go now if you want. He's going to be fine and there is no reason for everyone to stay here. I'm not leaving until he does."

Alexis shook her head. "I'm not leaving until you do so I'll hang here with you, Gram and I will run out and grab some snacks.

Kate hugged Alexis and kissed her on the forehead then walked out of the waiting room.

_**Castle's room**_

She opened the door quietly just in case he was sleeping but when she got the door opened he looked toward the door and smiled. "Hey there you are."

"You should be sleeping Rick so you get better."

"I will sleep, you get up here and sleep with me and then I'll sleep as long as you want me to, deal?"

She walked to the bed and slipped off her shoes then got up on the bed of the side that he had nothing hooked up. Then slipped under the covers and curled up close to him wrapping her arm around him and putting her head on his shoulder after kissing his lips. "I love you so much Rick."

"I love you too Kate and our baby."

"Alexis and Martha have been taking really good care of me and the baby out there, I think if anyone upsets me, Alexis will really take their head off."

"I know, the way she came in here earlier when you went in there crying. She was out for blood."

"Espo came in and apologized, I think they are all so shocked that we have been together for 2 years right under their noses and they had no idea."

"Well we had a plan and you have to admit we were really good at holding back at work."

She yawned. "Well I'm going to take time off while you are at home healing."

"Let's get some sleep sweetheart." Soon they were both sleeping.

Alexis walked in and saw them sleeping so she sat down with her book at the side of the bed to make sure no one bothered them. She would guard her parents with her life and the life being carried inside her soon to be step mother, no one would hurt that baby as long as she was around. She had sent everyone except her grandmother and Jim home.

**TBC**

One chapter to go… wrap it up soon.


	3. How We Found Love

**Title: One True Love**

Summary: Listening to a reader suggestions and well I might have to go 2 more chapters, but I might be able to fit it in one. This is the back story of how they got together the 2 years before and then the epilogue… several months after the first chapter. The movie I mention in this chapter is an actual movie _One True Love, _check it out.

Disclaimer: Chapter One

**Chapter Three: How We Found Love**

_**Castle's loft (2 years before shooting)**_

Castle came in from the precinct and went straight to his office without speaking to his mother or his daughter who were sitting at the counter so Alexis decided to approach him to find out what was going on. She went into his office and saw him at his desk. "Dad? Are you okay I mean you had a bad day with the whole getting frozen thing and Beckett's boyfriend coming back?"

He looked up and smiled. "Oh yes sweetie, sorry I just wanted to get some work done before Beckett came over for pizza this evening."

She smiled. "I didn't know she was coming. I mean with her boyfriend staying instead of going to Haiti I figured she would spend time with him."

He nodded. "Me too but there is nothing like getting frozen together to build a bond and well he said something to her that made her mad, she won't tell me what it was and they broke up. I figured she shouldn't be alone so I invited her over. But then words just started going through my mind and she had some paperwork to finish so I came home to write and she's coming over when she's finished." Suddenly he looked up at her. "I'm sorry this is okay with you, right?"

She walked over and hugged him. "It's totally okay with me, I not only worried about you today dad but I worried about Beckett too. However unorthodox it is she's your partner and your best friend, we love her too dad."

"Hey no one said anything about me loving her."

"No one has to, I'm your daughter and I know you. So I'll pick the movie for tonight, okay?"

"Okay you pick a movie and go make sure some good wine is chilled for us, not for you and your old soul." She laughed as she left remembering what her father had said about her old soul the night they had met Kate Beckett at the Storm Fall book launch.

_**The Loft an 2 hours later**_

Castle had written almost 3 chapters when he felt a presence in the doorway, he looked up and saw Beckett standing there. "Hey Beckett, come here and look at this for me."

She walked over and bent over to look at the computer but she couldn't see it real well so she smiled and moved to sit on his lap. "Do you mind?"

He laughed. "Do you take me for an idiot?"

"Yes sometimes I do." She looked back at him and laughed and then looked at the computer while sitting on his lap and continued to read. "Wow, that's awesome Rick I'm impressed. I love it but can I ask you something and get an honest answer from you?"

"Yes I will always give you an honest answer."

"When you decided to base a character on me did you want to get to know me or were you just hoping to get in my pants by following me around?"

He smiled because he knew exactly why she wanted to know, they had become friends and he wouldn't hurt that for anything. "During that first case I wanted in your pants but by the time I decided to base Nikki on you I wanted to get to know you, I found a deep respect for you. I had the worst case of writer's block I ever had in my career after killing off Derek Storm. Then after that case I came home and the words just started flowing, I started writing and it flowed because of you. I wanted to get to know you, the person and make Nikki as awesome as you."

She got up off of his lap and put her hand out. "Thank you Rick, it means so much to me."

They went out and when the pizza arrived they got pizza, wine and made themselves comfortable in front of the television. Alexis told them she found a movie to watch. "This movie is really good, it's called _One True Love_ and the premise of the movie is that everyone has one true love somewhere in the world. Now these people knew each other as kids and they are engaged to other people but are holding back in actually going further like setting a date. They question their commitment to the person they are engaged to but they don't know why. And that's all I'm telling you besides its way awesome."

The movie came on and they started watching while eating, when they finished eating they paused the movie to clean up and make coffee. Then they paused one more time for Castle to get a blanket and wrap it around him and Kate. He had a blanket around them and her head on his shoulder. "Are you comfortable enough?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes thank you Rick." Then Alexis turned the movie back on. During the very end of the movie he noticed the women all wiping their eyes even the tough detective. He smiled and nudged her. "Oh come on Rick it was beautiful, you chose really well Alexis."

Alexis looked at her dad. "Dad do you think the movie is right? There is one true love for everyone? And if the movie is right, then that means you didn't love mom or Gina, right?"

He sighed. "Alexis we've had this talk and I've been honest about all of that. I didn't love your mom in that way, I did what was right but I love you. I didn't love Gina although I thought I did. So yes I think the movie is right and there is one person for everyone and maybe you go through life and just never find that person."

"What if you do and you're just too dumb to realize it?"

He smiled. "I think you're too young to worry about it."

She got up and smiled. "I'm not worried for me, I'm worried for you I mean you're not getting any younger dad." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and then hugged Kate. "Thanks for joining us Kate, please come over again soon I love it when you're here."

"Thanks Alexis, I like coming over I have fun here. Maybe we need to plan a shopping day soon, call me okay?"

"Okay I will, as soon as I get my AP tests over this week." She yelled goodnight as she ran up the steps.

Kate got up and hugged Martha then walked toward the door. "Walk me to the door Rick?"

"Sure Kate."

They got to the door and she leaned against it as he put his arms around her. "I might have to call you tonight if I wake up with a nightmare."

He nodded. "Call me, we'll talk until you go back to sleep or I can come over if you need me too."

"Thanks for everything Rick." She kissed his cheek and then left.

After he closed the door he walked over where Martha was standing and she smiled. "So you get the entire thing with Alexis tonight right? The movie and the discussion after? She was trying to get you to admit that Beckett is your one true love and that you indeed love her."

He smiled. "Mother she's my friend and partner, up until today she had a boyfriend. Today we were frozen together, let's not go overboard with this."

Martha smiled. "Yes from what I understand you were frozen in each other's arms, what I heard Detective Ryan told Alexis the two of you were frozen tangled together. Frozen tangled in a pretzel is what he told her. How did that happen?"

"We thought we were going to die mother. I was holding her trying to keep her warm, she thanked me for being there but right after we got out she said she had a chance with Josh because he came back."

"But then they broke up, why?"

"I never got the full story on that, apparently they got into an argument of some kind and things were said in the heat of the moment that can't be taken back and they broke up. She won't tell me what was said and it's none of my business."

"Just like when you broke up with Gina?"

"I'm tired mother so I'm going to bed." He picked up his phone. "I better take this in case Beckett needs to call, sometimes when things like today happens she has nightmares and she needs to talk to someone."

"And she calls you?"

"Yes mother, she calls just to talk until she falls asleep just so she doesn't feel alone."

"You've gone over there in the middle of the night?"

"Yes but it's been innocent, laid on top of her covers and held her while she cried. She's been through so much just please don't tell her I told you."

"You must love her so much Richard."

He smiled at her. "Goodnight mother."

_**Month later, Beckett's apartment; early morning**_

There was a knock at the door, she knew he couldn't have heard the knock because he was getting the shower ready while she was making the coffee. She could only hope he didn't come out of the bedroom until she could get rid of whoever was there. She opened the door and there stood Martha. "Can I come in Katherine?"

"Sure Martha, what's up?"

"I'm worried about Richard darling. You rarely come over anymore but I know Alexis spends time with you, I appreciate that. But I don't understand what went wrong with you and Richard. He's seeing someone, I just know he is. He leaves at night and doesn't come home until the next night or until the morning after that sometimes."

"So what do you want from me Martha?"

"I want you to talk to Richard and find out who she is, this can't be a good situation if he isn't bringing her to the house. I mean maybe he isn't bringing her because of your friendship with Alexis and he doesn't want to hurt that. I mean you do come over to hang out with Alexis sometimes but you never come over to spend time with Richard anymore. Are you seeing anyone darling?"

She couldn't lie to her but she could be vague. "Yes Martha I am but I never wanted to take time from Alexis."

"I appreciate that and I'm sure Richard does too. Do you love him darling, this man in your life?"

"Yes Martha I do, you have no idea how much I love him."

"Well darling, please just talk to Richard and call me if you can." She thought she was in the clear but about that time he steps in the doorway of the bedroom and speaks before he sees his mother. At least he was wearing his bathrobe that he kept at her place.

"Hey Kate, are you going to join me in the shower or what?"

"Babe, your mother is here she wanted to know who you're seeing."

He smiled. "Well so much for hiding our relationship, huh? But we've been successful for about a month."

Martha hugged Kate and then went to the door. "No one will hear it from me until you're ready to tell them. Go on Katherine the water must be getting cold, nothing like shower sex darling." Then she left singing.

Kate followed Castle back to the bathroom and laughed. "That should have totally put me out of the mood but for some reason it doesn't, anyone else probably but with your mother it just doesn't. I mean that conversation was just so Martha."

He laughed. "Oh its mother, she has done much worse than anything we've even thought about doing. Now about that shower my lady." She pulled him by the arm to the shower as they undressed on the way and she had to agree with Martha. Shower sex was by far some of the best sex they had.

_**Castle's loft, 5 months later**_

Castle opened the door to the loft and pushed Beckett up against the now closed door and kissed her hard. "We have about 2 hours until Alexis will be home, so what do you suggest we do with the time?"

She leaned into his body. "Oh I have one suggestion Babe and I think you're going to like it, just follow me we need to celebrate our new status as officially engaged." So they took off their jackets and hung them up on the coat rack by the door then pulled off their shoes. They walked to his bedroom and then shed their clothes as fast as they possibly could and fell in the bed preparing to make love. When they finally came up for air he checked the time.

"Kate we still have time for one more round."

"Are you kidding? No Rick, we have gone three already and I'm worn out I need a nap before Alexis comes in so let's take a quick nap." He pulled her close and both of them drifted off to sleep but neither one of them thought about setting the alarm.

Alexis and Martha walked in the door, they saw the jackets and shoes although Martha had known for months she didn't want to say anything before they did. Alexis hung up her jacket and smiled. "Dad and Kate are already here, they must be in the office."

Martha stopped her. "I'll check and you order the food Alexis."

"Don't be silly gram, I mean it's not like they're naked or anything. Go get the food ordered, I'm sure they're starving by now since we're late." She walked in the office but no one was there so she decided to try her dad's room. There spooned up together was her dad and Kate, covered but she could tell by the clothes in the floor that they were naked. She turned and without closing the door she yelled from the office. "Gram you have to see this. It's about damn time."

Their eyes opened quickly and both of them froze. "Oh no Castle, we just got caught by your daughter."

He laughed. "I guess she knows now."

Martha stuck her head in the door. "An alarm would have been helpful here darlings, we'll just be waiting for you in the kitchen. Alexis said she is ordering the pizzas now."

She grabbed Alexis by the hand and stumbled when Alexis didn't move. "You knew about them didn't you?"

Martha smiled. "Yes but I was sworn to secrecy, I caught the PG version though so I don't envy you."

Alexis sat down on a stool at the counter while Martha started the coffee. "How long has Kate had that diamond on her finger?"

Martha turned around suddenly. "What diamond on what finger?"

They heard Kate's voice. "This diamond Martha, on my left hand so I assume you know what it means?"

Martha laughed as she hugged the detective. "Yes Katherine, I'm the expert at what a ring on that finger means. It means my son finally got his head out of his ass and proposed."

Castle started pouring coffee. "That's exactly what it means mother."

Alexis hugged Kate and her dad. "So exactly how long has this been going on behind my back?"

Kate sat down beside her. "We only kept it quiet because of you working with Lanie, we were going to tell you tonight. It actually started the night we were frozen, I had a nightmare so I called your dad and he came over. The rest I'm not telling you about."

Alexis nodded. "Well I can keep it quiet until you decide to tell the others, so the pizzas are on the way we need to make a salad and set the table."

Kate looked at Alexis before moving to set the table. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Alexis hugged Kate. "I was beginning to think that watching _One True Love _didn't work out how I planned and I was going to have to come up with another plan. Oh and Kate for future reference I would love to have a sister, although I wouldn't mind a little brother either. Don't make me wait too long okay?"

_**Two weeks before shooting**_

Kate came out from the direction of Castle's bedroom, sat down at the counter and put her head down. "I'm so tired again, this is crazy. I had to call Gates and take a sick day, I feel like I could sleep all day."

Alexis looked at her dad and then Kate. "You went to bed at 8:00 last night Kate, you've slept almost 11 hours and since dad had to help you in there I know you went right to sleep."

Martha looked over from the table. "Maybe I should take you to the doctor today Katherine, I have nothing going on today."

Castle sat coffee in front of her. "I can cancel the meeting if you need me to stay home with you today."

"No Rick, you go on really I mean Lexi is out of school today and your mother will be here. I'll be fine while you're gone."

"Well I'll just fix some breakfast before I go, maybe you just need to eat."

She had taken a sip of her coffee but had to admit her stomach felt queasy, then he started scrambling eggs and she felt something making its way up. "Oh no." She held her mouth while she ran for the bathroom.

He looked at Alexis. "Watch these please I need to go see about Kate." He walked in the bathroom holding a bag. "Don't get mad baby but I bought this because I noticed some changes in you lately. The biggest being my fiancée turning into queen horny girl."

She laughed after rinsing her mouth out. "You think I could be pregnant already?"

"You're showing signs and if not then we'll keep on trying but it's not like this wasn't planned."

He went back out to wait with his daughter and mother, suddenly a she came out smiling and jumped in his arms. "We're pregnant." She kissed him and then laughed when he put her down. "I need to call the doctor."

Alexis hugged her. "It's about damn time, I thought I put in this order for a sibling ages ago."

Martha hugged both girls close. "Our family is growing, we'll need to shop."

_**Afternoon before the shooting**_

Beckett and Castle were in the break room and he leaned close. "We need to tell them soon about us and the baby, with you being 9 weeks along you are going to start showing eventually."

"I know, let's invite them to the Old Haunt for Friday night."

"I'll invite them, they don't know we're together."

"Okay then I'll meet you at home, I mean I can't keep lying to Lanie about why I'm never home. Well I am home but my old place since they don't know I live with you, the guys are beginning to think you don't want to have them over anymore."

They walked out and she sat down while he stood at her desk, Lanie was sitting at the corner of Esposito's desk. So Castle spoke up. "I have to go but let's all go to the Old Haunt on Friday night, sound good?"

Beckett smiled. "I'm in, we all need to sit and talk anyway." The others agreed and then Castle left.

Lanie looked at her friend. "So he's seeing someone isn't he?"

Beckett had to keep from smiling. "Yes I believe he is, I mean we haven't talked about it."

Ryan shook his head. "After you and Josh broke up I was sure you guys would get together."

Beckett shrugged. "Well the heart wants what the heart wants." She stood up. "So I'll see you guys tomorrow."

_**Present day, Castle's hospital room**_

Ryan placed an officer outside of Castle's room and told him that all visitors must be cleared by Alexis first since her dad was sleeping. Alexis looked up from her book when the officer opened the door. "Miss Castle?"

"Yes Officer Patton?"

"Captain Gates is here to see your dad."

"Give me a few seconds and send her in." She walked over where Kate was. "Kate, Captain Gates is here do you want to get up?"

"No Lex, I'm exhausted and cold. Your dad is so warm, she's going to find out anyway."

Alexis kissed her on the cheek and then covered her up more. "Okay I'll just have her visit with me until you wake up. Gram and Jim went to get dinner anyway."

The door opened and Captain Gates stepped in. "Hello Miss Castle, I just wanted to check on your dad."

"Thank you Captain, do you mind sitting over here with me until they wake up?"

Gates looked toward the bed then smiled, she walked over to the other side of the room and sat down with Alexis. "They think I didn't know."

Alexis smiled. "How long have you known?"

"Just after she suddenly appeared at work wearing that very nice engagement ring on her right hand, plus they started leaving together and coming in together. I'm rather disappointed in the guys that they didn't figure it out too."

Alexis nodded. "Well I live with my dad and they were together six months before I found out. I actually found out the day he gave her the ring."

"You don't mind them being together do you? I mean with her being pregnant that means a baby in the house now." She smiled at the look on Alexis' face. "Don't seem so surprised, I mean she stopped drinking coffee and she's tired all the time. I have children so I know signs of pregnancy."

Alexis nodded. "They weren't trying to keep anything from you but there are the NYPD regulations about couples and well dad likes working with Kate."

The captain smiled. "He's not an employee so the regulations don't apply here. I just wanted to thank him for what he did, he might have saved that girl's life today. We talked to her and she said she plans to go home to her mom and get straightened up. She might have not gotten that far without talking to your dad."

Suddenly they saw movement from the bed, Kate got up and walked over to the table. "Captain I guess now you know?"

She laughed. "I've known for a lot longer than today, I noticed the ring when you came in with it on your right finger. You were with Mr. Castle more than you ever were plus you stopped drinking coffee. I used to be a detective too."

Alexis looked at Kate. "Gram and Jim are bringing food back but can I get you something to drink?"

"Some hot tea would be great Lex, thank you."

Alexis hugged her. "You are supposed to be resting and taking care of my little sister and do not get upset for any reason." She turned around. "Captain it was nice seeing you again, maybe next time we can say hi outside of the hospital?"

"Yes Miss Castle, we all spend way too much time here."

When she left the captain looked over at Kate. "How are you really doing?"

"I'm fine, I was stressed when we got here but Alexis went with me to be checked out. I had an ultrasound and our tiny baby is just fine. So I guess this means desk duty for me?"

"Not for a few months but you'll need to get a pregnancy vest and wear it more often than any other detective wears one."

They heard a voice coming from the bed. "Kate?"

She walked over with Gates behind her. "Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but I woke up and you were gone."

"I was sitting over here talking to the Captain, she came by to visit with you."

Captain Gates walked over to the bed. "I wanted to come and thank you Mr. Castle, you did a great thing today. Anna is going home, you probably saved her life. So I need to go but as soon as you're healthy enough for it then we'll see you back at the precinct Mr. Castle." She turned to Kate. "You have so much time saved up that you could take over a year off, you should stay home with Mr. Castle for a while."

Kate nodded, she thought the detective would argue. "Yes sir, that sounds like a winner to me."

"Just check in and keep me up to date on Mr. Castle and of course the baby. Take care of yourselves and get some rest, both of you."

When she was gone he sat the head of the bed up and Kate climbed on his lap facing him. He pulled her in for a kiss. "I wish I could make love to you right now."

She kissed him again. "Oh me too Rick but we'll have to wait until we get home. I love you Kate."

"I love you too Babe." She leaned in to kiss him again and just kept kissing him.

"Really guys come on this is a hospital, just keep your clothes on I mean she's already pregnant." Both of them looked over to see Alexis smiling at them. Yes she was finally happy and with her family.

**TBC**

One more chapter and it's done. Thanks for much for the reviews, followers and favorites… I appreciate you all so very much

_Some of the best line ever from The Mistress Spanks Twice:_

_Castle: What are you not telling me?_

_Beckett: So much Castle, so very very much._


End file.
